This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Applications No. 9-308035 filed on Oct. 22, 1997 and No. 9-311478 filed on Oct. 27, 1997 and No. 9-352264 filed on Dec. 5, 1997, and No. 9-364459 filed on Dec. 18, 1997 which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope fluid controller and, more particularly, to the configuration of open/close control and flow rate control of air in an air feed duct, water in a water feed duct, suction of a suction duct, and the like, which ducts are disposed in an endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 16 shows a conventional configuration of ducts in an endoscope and an electromagnetic valve unit. Referring to FIG. 16, in an endoscope 1, a water feed duct 2A, an air feed duct 3A, and suction duct (also used for a treatment tool insertion channel) 4A are disposed from a distal end section 1A to an operation section 1B. The suction duct 4A is also connected to a forceps port 5 disposed in the operation section 1B. As shown in the figure, the operation section 1B is provided with an air feed/water feed (A/W) switch 6, which is a two-stage switch, a suction (SUC) switch 7, and a photographing button 8. The control signals of the switches 6 and 7 are supplied to an electromagnetic valve unit 10 via a signal line (not shown). Also, to connect the electromagnetic valve unit 10 to the operation section 1B, a water feed duct 2B, an air feed duct 3B, and a suction duct 4B are provided in a cable.
The electromagnetic valve unit 10 is provided with five electromagnetic valves Va, Vb, Vc, Vd and Ve for opening/closing each duct, a pump 12, a control section 13, and a water feed tank 14. The water feed tank 14 is connected to the pump 12 via an air feed duct 3C, and also connected to the electromagnetic valve Va via a water feed duct 2C. Further, a suction duct 4C is connected with a suction tank 15 and a pump.
According to the aforementioned configuration, air is fed through the air feed duct 3 (A-C) by closing the electromagnetic valves Va and Vc and opening the valve Vb, and water is fed through the water feed duct 2 (A-C) by closing the electromagnetic valves Vb and Vc and opening the valve Va. The air and water are fed to an objective lens window and the like disposed in the distal end section 1A, by which the contamination etc. of the objective lens window can be removed. Also, suction is performed by closing the electromagnetic valve Ve and opening the valve Vd, by which the contents etc. in a body being observed are sucked and discharged through the suction duct 4 (A-C). An endoscope apparatus which carries out control of fluids by using the electromagnetic valves described above has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-297045, No. 1-310638, etc. Conventionally, there also exists an endoscope which is provided with a mechanical valve in each switch section without the use of the electromagnetic valve unit.